The present invention relates to boat ladders and swim platforms.
For recreational sailboats and power boats, there is the need for convenient movement of crew between the deck of the boat and the surrounding water. For example, when a vessel is anchored, there is often the desire to swim or to go ashore. Therefore, some convenient means to move crew between the boat and the surrounding water is helpful. This need has typically been satisfied by various types of ladder mechanisms.
One common form of boat ladder is the so-called "hook style ladder." This type of ladder has two parallel, hooked arms and several steps extending therebetween. The ladder is simply placed over the side of the vessel and the hooked arms are placed so as to rest on the deck surface and support the ladder steps along the side of the vessel.
Another type of ladder is the fold-down transom ladder. This type of boat ladder has a pair of parallel members having crossbars therebetween to serve as steps. At the end of each parallel member is a hinge mechanism and a fastener for permanent attachment to the stern of a vessel. When installed, the ladder can be pivoted between a vertically up position and a vertically down position.
Another device used to facilitate movement between a boat and the water is the swim platform. This device typically is a small square wood platform having a step and handrails. Swim platforms are typically detachable from the stern of a vessel.